


Stay Forever

by NuclearNik



Series: Zutara Drabble December [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, POV Male Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: He could stay here forever, he thinks. Watching her. Touching her.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Drabble December Day 7. Prompt: Caught in the moment

He could stay here forever, he thinks. Watching her. Touching her.

She moves like liquid metal above him, the gauzy curtains casting dancing shadows on her moonlit skin as a breeze made cool from the rain swirls in through the windows.

All he knows are her rolling hips and restless hands, her fingernails dragging a sweet sting across his flesh, and his hands on her skin wherever he can reach.

In this moment, they are one, hearts pounding in rhythm, bodies moving together to an unheard melody as his awareness narrows to sense alone: her sweat-slicked hips under his fingertips, the sound of her breathy cries as she moves faster, harder.

And then she is clenching around him, arms no longer able to hold her up as she collapses onto his chest, and he is _there_ , so close, just one more thrust of his hips before he's following her over the edge.

For a minute, they don't move. They just lay there, still connected, sated and boneless, as they come back down to earth.

He feels the brush of her lips on his jaw, and when he opens his eyes, hers are right there in front of him, deep blue and as fathomless as the ocean. 

He could stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I absolutely love writing from Zuko's POV, I've discovered, and this was great fun. As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @nuclearnik and instagram @nikcole.art <3


End file.
